Two Dragons
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Hiei's lost his powers because he attacked a human. Koenma gives him a teenage girl as his charge. The only thing is she has something going on that none of them can understand. Then everything takes a slight turn for the worst. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note**: I've had this one written for a while. It's taken a while to find it and type it. It may suck to some of you and honestly it is one of my first stories I ever wrote alone so I still like it even if it does have some cliché sayings but I had to write it. This is set after the end of the series.

If you rate and reply, please be nice. I try not to be mean when I rate and reply so I ask you to give me the same courtesy. Thank you.

Enjoy!

**P.S.** If there is any story of mine that you have read that hasn't been completed, let me know and I'll try to get the rest up as soon as possible.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

"What the heck were you thinking?" Yusuke yelled as he barged into Kurama's room. He had been thoughtful enough to remove his shoes at the front door when he slammed into the house.

"Hello to you, too, Yusuke." Kurama replied a little drolly. He had been waiting patiently with his elbow propped up on his desk and head in his palm for the spirit detective to barge into his house. He was glad his family wasn't home and had made sure of that when he called his friend.

"Well! Are you going to answer me?"

"Shut up, detective."

Yusuke looked at the fire demon to his left. "So, Koenma really did strip you of your powers for a month or so?" He smirked when the other man growled. "That's great. Wait a minute." His gaze shifted to the girl beside him. "Hiei, um, who's that?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, meet Valkary Deegan, Kary. She's Hiei's new charge." Kurama explained. He was trying not to laugh.

"Eh!" The spirit detective looked surprised. "Since when?"

"Yesterday morning. Koenma met us on our way to school. That's why Hiei was late."

Yusuke looked at Kary. She wore Seiru High School's navy blue skirt, white dress shirt, and navy blue blazer. She was quiet and it looked like she was asleep. Yusuke's brow furrowed. "Why haven't I seen her before at school?"

"She just transferred in."

"And why does she have a name of an ancient force of woman?"

"Wow. Yusuke knows what a valkarie is." Hiei stated in a bored manner.

"Watch it, shorty. Hey, why does Hiei have a charge?"

Kurama sighed. This was the story he was dreading on telling. He looked at Hiei. Seeing the powerless fire demon had no patience to tell it, he knew he would. "Since Hiei used his powers on a teacher," he paused as he heard Hiei chuckle, "and Koenma took his powers away. Koenma also thought it'd be a good idea for him to learn priorities. At first, we thought Koenma was going to send in Yukina, but he caught us yesterday on our way to school.

"I was dismissed after I found out it only had to do with Hiei. He told me he was in charge of a spiritually aware girl. I will not repeat what he said, though. He said she would be where we could find her. Sure enough, there she was, in our school."

"I'm curious." Yusuke replied after the explanation. "Was he stripped of all his powers?"

"He still has telepathy. That's how they've been talking the last two days. From what little she's said to him, I can only conclude she has telepathy also. Plus, I've heard Hiei talk to himself in his sleep."

"Watch it, fox." Hiei warned out loud, cracking one eye to see them.

"Do you know of any other abilities?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama shook his head. "Neither she or Hiei have said a single word about abilities. I'm beginning to wonder if he even knows."

"I know all about her abilities!" Hiei snapped. "And I'd wish you'd quit talking like I'm not even here!" He got quiet when Kary stood up. "Where are you going?"

She simply shrugged off his question and walked out of the room. Hiei jumped off the bed and followed her. Yusuke went to the window and watched them walk away down the sidewalk. He would never understand Hiei. Kurama was beside him when he looked over.

"She's gotten to him." He said.

"I believe so." The red head replied with a slight smile.

"Wait a minute." Realization finally hit. "Deegan. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Her brother's motocross star Brian Deegan."

"B….B….Brian Deegan? The Brian Deegan?"

"Yeah. They were here about a month ago when he came to do an exhibition."

"Why is she here?" Kurama shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. Hiei doesn't tell me anything. He's quite angry and wants to go home. I'll tell you this much. After spending today with her, she's nothing like him. She only got quiet when you walked in."

"Were they fighting?"

"No. Kary and I have been talking. It seems she's been placed in advanced classes because of her intellect. She registered in our school because Koenma made it possible. "

"What's Hiei think about all this?"

"Naturally, he isn't too thrilled. She's not to be thought an unlikely candidate. If I'm right, we'd be glad she's on our side. There's something about her that has me worried." That was a hard thing to admit for him because he was always so calm. If this had him shaken up, they were all in trouble if things went south.

He suddenly thought of something. "What if Mukuro finds out? She had been keeping tabs on him."

"That's something we'll deal with when the time comes. To be honest, I don't want her to. She's had her sights set on Hiei for as long as I've known him and she'll kill Kary if she finds out, or try to kill her. From what I've gathered this afternoon, her personality is happy-go-lucky, but corner her, she becomes like a cornered animal. She'll do what's needed to survive."

Yusuke made a face at the reminder of what his friend really was. "Right. I'll remember that." He turned from the window and headed towards the door. "Later."

"We'll be meeting shortly so stay around and make sure you know what's going on."

"Will do." Yusuke shut the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama and Hiei walked into Seiru High School's building five minutes before the bell rang. Hiei had gotten home late the night before. Kurama had been in bed when he rolled into his bed across the room. The fox demon had listened until the powerless fire demon had fallen into a wistful sleep before slipping into sleep himself.

That same morning, Hiei threw their alarm clock across the room. He didn't understand why the fox got up early anyway. He would have slept past the alarm if Kurama hadn't pulled the covers off him. When he didn't get up, the clever red head picked him up, dumped him in the adjoining shower and turned it on cold. Hiei jumped out immediately and glared at his roommate before getting dressed.

Hiei tossed his bag on the desk and sank down in his seat. Kurama engaged in small talk with other students. Along with Kayko, Yusuke and Kuwabara sauntered in two seconds before the tardy bell. Mr. Iwamoto began his lecture about the same time Hiei began his nap.

The door slid open then closed again.

"Miss Deegan," Hiei's head snapped up at the name. "Try to be on time next time."

Yusuke looked over at the humanized demon as she walked to her desk. He had noticed Kary's uniform was different than the day before. The skirt was the same. She had left the blazer open and loosed the tie. A bandana was wrapped around her head with the end of it covering her eye. Her short hair was spiked around the knot of the bandana. Her eyes registered boredom.

Kurama glanced at Kary. She was twirling her pencil around her fingers. She was bored out of her mind and was doing whatever it took to keep herself from being bored. This was not an advanced class. He laughed silently then around to listen.

Kary sat with her head thrown back against the wall. She felt a slight probe on her mind. Finally letting it through when it became annoying, she felt Hiei's presence.

'_What?'_

'_You as bored as I am?_' he asked.

She laughed silently then sighed. _'Yeah. If I was at home, I'd be working on much harder courses.'_

'_So why not skip?'_

'_You think I'm going to leave? More than likely you'll follow me and Kurama will get on to you. Then I'd get into trouble. I think not.'_ She heard him growl. _'Growling won't help me change my mind.'_

There was a loud racket outside. _'Did you hear that?'_

'_More like did you feel that?'_

Hiei's mind shifted a little to let Kurama come in_. 'Did you feel that?'_

'_Yes. It's really strong. Do you have a place we can meet?'_

'_Meet us on the roof. Hiei will show you the way.'_

Kary nodded and cut off the link. She sighed as she tried to ward off the headache coming on. The bell rang and she got up. Hiei and Kurama waited for her outside the classroom door. Together they went up the stairs to the roof. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there waiting for them.

"Nice outfit." Yusuke said.

"Who's she?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kary Deegan, Hiei's charge. Anyway, did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did. It was strong. Kary and Hiei were talking when it happened. " Kurama replied as he leaned against the railing.

"Whoever it was is after Kary." Hiei replied with a note of shock in his voice. He looked at her. She didn't say anything.

"Do you know why they're after her? Did Koenma say anything at all?" Hiei shook his head. "A psychic opened their territory."

"Stand still." Kary said quietly. Everyone looked at her. She stood at an angle and pressed into her power.

A gust of wind blew across the roof as another territory opened. This time it was Kary's. Hers nearly knocked everyone off their feet. Hiei looked closely at his charge. Something wasn't right about her power. She was supposed to be a normal human with a bit of psychic ability.

The other territory backed down as soon as I opened up. Kary released hers and sank back.

"You." Kurama said. He turned fully to her and she stepped back. "Your eyes. I've seen them before. Who are you?"

A blue light popped up behind them. Koenma came out of nowhere. "She says who she is."

"The power…"

"Is all hers."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." Kary said. She looked at them with such innocence they had to believe her.

"Is there any way we can do some research to find out what kind of power she is exuding?" Kuwabara asked. "If she doesn't know what's going on with her, then we have to find out for her and ourselves so we know what we're getting in to."

"For once, the fool has a point." Hiei replied. "It might be a good idea for us to know what we're dealing with. I don't like going into a mission half blind."

Koenma looked between his fighters and then looked at the young woman staring at him. "I'll do some research and see what I can find out."

"Thank you."

"In the meantime, Hiei, why don't you take her out of the school?"

"Sounds like it would be a good idea. It keeps it easier so you don't hurt anyone in the school." Kurama said. Hiei nodded and led the way down the stairs. A few minutes later, they watched the pair head off. "Do you think it could be that?"

"Maybe but it's been years since they were spotted."

"I know. But this time seems completely different. Maybe we can get them on our side."

"Maybe. I'll keep you informed." Koenma disappeared as quick as he came.

Kurama looked back at the others before he headed back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Note:** I have brought back some characters that you know well. I have not made this story to follow the story line at all so please don't get mad.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Hiei watched as Kary stood on the bridge and stared at the water. He tried to reach out to her with his mind, but something was blocking him off. He was fairly certain she had no idea to hold him out so whatever was doing it was very powerful and it was protecting her with everything it had.

Most people wouldn't believe he was calmed by a human girl. There was just something soothing about her. He didn't know what it was but as he looked at her, he was suddenly feeling things Mukuro warned him about.

Just the thought of the other woman made him growl. Something was going to happen if she found out about the odd little trait his charge had. She would find her very interesting if she ever showed up or if Kary used whatever power she had and Mukuro was around. The general was almost as sinister as Kurama in his true form. That was always bad.

He looked up as he watched someone walk up to her. Then a territory was opened. Hiei left his tree and was in front of her, sword at the ready. When was this whole thing with psychics going to end?

"Snipe. I thought I killed you." He said.

"Apparently not. I'm here for the girl." The other man replied.

"Not a chance."

Hiei shoved Kary away as Sniper shot a pebble. He was a little slow to recover as the bullet connected with his side. Stopping short of hitting a tree, he relaxed slightly before drawing his sword. He forgot he had no power and was sent rocketing into the nearest body of water. Sniper jumped towards him.

Kary had been shoved into the same body of water Hiei landed in. when he hit, she went over to him to check on him. When the shadow of Sniper fell over her, she turned around. A silent scream caught in her chest as she cowered and the other man reached towards her.

Then her territory opened.

Sniper stepped back in shock as she stood and looked up at him. "Those eyes…"

"Phoenix shield." Said a voice that was a mixture of Kary's and someone else's.

Sniper hit the shield and fell back. He shot a few stones at the invisible barrier. They only reflected off and landed in the dirt. Kary/whatever it was flicked her/its hand and the enemy was sent flying.

"He was wrong about you. You're no ordinary human." He said as he stood.

"No, she's not." The other voice said. "Dragon Flame."

The fire, that turned out to be blue, went right at him. Sniper left her territory as the others came towards them. They had sensed the battle going on.

Hiei stood up as Kary/whatever the thing was removed the territory. She dropped to her knees and held her head. The fire demon came to stand beside her to make sure she was okay. She was his charge after all.

Yusuke came over, shock registering all over his face. He stepped by Hiei and looked into Kary's face. Beyond the tiredness that was suddenly there, her eyes were from bright blue to brown.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei," Koenma said, "you're the black dragon.'

"Way to point out the obvious." Hiei murmured as he tried to muscle his way around Yusuke.

Koenma looked at Kurama. The fox had already figured out what was going on. "Meet the blue dragon."

"I honestly thought the blue dragon was a legend." Kurama said more to himself than to anyone else but it was still out loud.

"You thought Chapter Black was a legend and look what happened." Yusuke said.

Kary lifted her head. Her brown eyes were blue again. When he spoke, she was someone else. "I've been in hiding. It's complicated really. I've been hunted for the last three years. I was hurt and took refuge in this girl seventeen years ago, much like you, Kurama. I cannot separate from her at this point. My spirit will die, as will she. As for the psychics hunting me, they are led by Sensui." They all looked at her in shock. "He didn't die in the battle with Yusuke. Neither did any of them."

"We've noticed."

"I've tired this poor girl out. Opening a territory twice in one day is tiring on her. When she wakes up, she will not know what I have said since she does not know of me. Take care of her. Make sure her sleep is undisturbed. I will need her in the future." The dragon's conscience receded into the back of Kary's mind. She fell forward into Hiei's arms.

"Since she has removed her territory, everyone can hear. Let's go back to my place." Kurama said. "Koenma, stop by Kary's and pick up her stuff. She's staying with us. Hiei and I will sleep in Shuichi's room until my mother cleans the guest room."

Hiei didn't argue with the fox. He picked up his charge and followed Kurama. Every now and then he would look down as they walked just to make sure she was still in human form. When he was satisfied she was asleep, he would look up and walk.

Once they arrived home, Kary was placed in Kurama's bed as the others gathered in the living room. Koenma popped up seconds later.

"What's wrong, Urameshi? Scared?" Kuwabara asked.

"Actually, yeah." Yusuke replied.

This caught the carrot top off guard. "I was only joking."

"Do tell." Kurama said to Yusuke.

"I'm scared of Kary. She is the host to the dragon, meaning she's got some sort of hidden power. I'm scared of what I don't sense, which is the dragon. She's dangerous, even to herself. She has no idea what she's protecting in that human body of hers. What will she do next?"

"That's the beauty of the dragon. You never know. Look at Hiei. He helps when he could clearly give us all up in an instant."

"Only because I have to. I have no powers." Hiei stated sourly.

"Not every dragon is the same." Koenma said.

"Koenma, what do you know of her?" Kurama asked.

"She's seventeen with two older brothers and a twin sister."

"Wouldn't the twin have the same powers?"

"No. We checked thoroughly. Kary is the only one of her kind. No offense, Kurama. You're a fox; not a dragon. She is more dangerous than Hiei because she has no control over her dragon."

"I doubt that." The fire demon muttered.

"What do you want us to do?" Yusuke asked. "I mean, they obviously know where she goes to school and that she's here."

"Watch out for her. I'll do another check on the sister. Kurama may be on to something." Koenma disappeared yet again.

"Well, I guess we go on with our day. I know for a fact we all have homework to do." Kurama said. Everyone groaned. "Hiei, go check on Kary."

Hiei got up and disappeared up the stairs. He opened the door to his and Kurama's room and went in. Kary was still asleep on the bed. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was open slightly. He edged closer. She was breathing so light it didn't look like she was breathing at all. Hiei noticed her navy bandana was gone and her hair fell in her eyes. He reached out and gently brushed it back, jerking his hand back when she let out a tired groan and shifted. He eyed her closely.

"She looks peaceful." Hiei nearly jumped sky high as Kurama walked in.

"Stupid fox! Don't startle me like that!" he replied in a hushed whisper while trying to calm his erratic breathing.

Kurama chuckled. "Sorry. Where's her bandana?"

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. It must have fallen off when she let that barrage of attacks go."

"It was hardly a barrage, Hiei."

"Whatever." He narrowed his eyes. "What's that?"

"It looks like it's some kind of necklace."

Hiei gently pulled on the chain. His eyes widened at his fine. "The Koorime Snowflake. It's been missing for over two decades. How did she get it?"

"More importantly where's the Fire Star?"

"With my sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei and Kurama looked down. Kary was looking up at them. Hiei dropped the pendant and stepped back. Kurama came around and sat down on the end of the bed. Kary pulled her legs over the side and leaned back. They wondered how she could be so calm when people were trying to kill her.

"Okay. So spill." Hiei said, ignoring Kurama's warning glare.

"From where?" Kary asked quietly. "When I was adopted or when I got the Snowflake?"

"That would be a nice spot."

"Hiei." Kurama growled. That got the fire demon's attention. He saw golden eyes and knew the Youko was warning him, not just the human side.

"It was when my aunt died. She gave me the Snowflake and told me to give the Fire Star to my sister Elly. That's the whole story. It's pretty simple really. The pendants tell us apart when normal people can't."

"Do you know what you are?" Kurama asked softly. He had no idea the extent of what she knew. He wanted to believe what the blue dragon said but it was just too convenient that she didn't know.

Kary tilted her head slightly to the left. They were coming to understand she did that when she was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You passed out a few hours ago. Do you know why?" She shook her head. "Do you pass out often?"

She stopped and thought about it. "Not normally but it's been happening more and more. Brian's taken me to the doctor twice in the last month because of it. Doctors don't know what's going on either. It's odd because Elly's going through it as well."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other. The latter opened his mouth to explain what exactly was going on, but as soon as he did, he felt his tongue being held. It was as if something was blocking him from telling her. Youko growled against it and received a snarl in return. So the dragon had telepathy. That must be where Kary got hers.

"Do you know when your sister's coming in?" he asked instead.

"She should be here any time." She replied.

"How will we tell you apart if we can't see the pendants?" Hiei asked. He had a feeling they kept them covered with their clothing just in case.

"Trust me. You will." She gave them a secret smile that had them looking at each other once again.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

The next morning, Kurama woke Hiei up for school. Kary had gotten up to help Shiori, Kurama's mother, with breakfast. The red head had gotten up to shower and found them together in the kitchen. He couldn't help but smile at the two women in the kitchen. His mother looked so happy to have a girl in the house since she had four men living there.

Hiei was not a morning person, but he was fully awake when he saw Kary standing in the kitchen in front of the window. She was in her uniform with a blue bandana around her head, like she had been the day before. She was setting the table when he made a beeline for a mug and the coffee pot just to give him something to do.

"It's his favorite mug." Kokoda, Kurama's younger brother, explained as she watched the shorter man. Kary laughed and joined everyone for breakfast.

They left immediately afterward for school. Hiei and Kurama were surprised at how alive Kary was in the morning. They got to class and sat in their seats. Kuwabara and Yusuke came in at the bell, like usual. Mr. Iwamoto took roll and started o his lecture when the door opened. A new student walked in. Hiei watched as a smile graced Kary's face and looked up front.

"Class, this is Miss Selphina Deegan." Mr. Iwamoto said before returning to his desk.

"Call me Elly." She said sweetly.

Everyone watched her go sit beside Kary. The twins looked at each other and hit wrists before settling back to listen. Hiei caught Kurama's reassuring nod. Yusuke smirked and leaned back. The fire demon let his head fall to his desk but he couldn't go to sleep.

After class, Kurama and Hiei watched as the senior class boys flocked to the twins. Kary's uniform was the same: bandana, loose tie, unbuttoned jacket. They were surprised to see her uniform the same except for the bandana that was red. It really shouldn't have been because they were twins but it was. Kary's eyes were alight and she was watching everyone as Elly began to talk to the people around them. It was obvious which one was the most outgoing.

"They seem to be the popular ones." Yusuke said as he came up to them.

"Seems so." Kurama replied. "Humans are lucky they can't feel the hidden power. It's enormous."

"They must be together for their power to exceed Yusuke's." Hiei stated. Kary came through the crowd of guys and looked back over her shoulder. "Identical twins, huh?"

"Yeah, she's a little louder than me and more rash." She replied, concern written all over her face.

"She isn't as advanced." Kurama murmured. Kary looked at him. "Don't worry about it. Go see your sister." She smiled and nodded, making her way through the crowd. He sighed as he reminded himself she didn't know. "Elly's power has just awakened. She doesn't know her full potential. Neither of them does."

"I'm supposed to protect Kary but with them both here, I'm afraid they'll be after both of them." Hiei said.

"We'll watch out for them both together. That way you don't have twins to pay attention to." Yusuke offered. Hiei nodded in agreement.

Everyone was silent. Elly finally came out and sighed. She smiled as she walked over to them. They could tell by her eyes that she was more outspoken than her sister.

As the day was winding down and they were on their way home, they all stopped by the arcade so Yusuke and Kuwabara could argue over who was the better gamer. Elly was being stalked by all the class guys as she played a racing game. Kary leaned against the tree by Hiei. His body shifted involuntarily toward her. She sighed and shifted, leaning more towards him. Their hands brushed slightly and he jerked away.

"Kary, I'm hungry." Elly said as she came out of the arcade.

Kary smiled. She took her sister's wrist and led her to her favorite restaurant. They sat on the same side of the booth and waited for their orders to come. Kurama and Hiei sat in front of them. Soon Kary's head landed on the table softly.

"Why don't you eat something?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

Elly frowned and placed a hand on her sister's back. "Are you okay?" Kary nodded. "Why did Brian send us here?"

"I don't know. I want to be home though."

Kurama looked at Hiei through the corner of his eye. The fire demon had grown quiet. He decided to watch the twins a little bit more. He couldn't hear what the older was saying to the younger but he had a good idea.

"Kary, I want to help." Elly said. Kary shook her head. "This can't be good for you. Please let me help."

"You can't help. I don't even know what's going on and neither do the doctors. They say I'm a special case."

"You're not, Kary. You're a normal human girl." Hiei choked. If the two knew what they actually were, they'd be really nervous.

"Kary!" Elly suddenly called. The younger twin had left their booth, the older following her sister.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she doesn't like the thoughts she's having." Kurama said after the twins were gone.

"Nice deduction, stupid fox." Hiei replied. He slid out of the booth and stood.

"She must be someone special if you're getting up. Usually you don't even move."

"Hn." Hiei left the cafeteria with his friend behind him. They found the girls sitting on a bench outside restaurant. The wind was blowing their hair to standing on end. They both watched them intently "Do I have to protect them both now?"

"I don't know. Koenma brought up the fact that Elly might be showing up but he didn't say anything for sure. He did say that if she did show up that we should go to Genkai's." Kurama took a deep breath. "I asked Koenma to restore your powers."

Hiei looked up at his friend. "Why?"

"Because you need them if the psychics are back. He said no, that attacking the teacher had been the last straw."

"The teacher deserved it. He should have given me that stupid A instead of the D."

"If you had studied like I said to, you would have gotten the A." Kurama shook his head. "Anyway, he said you couldn't have them back because you're too scatterbrained at the moment. I don't know what he meant by that but he said you couldn't have them back."

The fire demon watched his charge carefully. Even though she was the ice dragon, she was human and didn't know a thing about the creature sealed inside her. She and her sister both, although Elly housed the ice dragon's polar opposite, the Fire dragon.

Hiei's mind raced. This girl was just like him, except she had a loving family that cared for her. His life as the "Forbidden Child" played over in his head. Now he had to deal with the fact that he was powerless and pretty much human.

"I want to go home." Kary stated pretty pathetically. Her eyes were downcast as they looked at her. She lifted her gaze to the guys. "Can we go home please?"

Kurama's eyes softened. "Yes, we can go home." He handed her the bag she had left in the booth and looked at Hiei over her head. They nodded in agreement.

Yusuke and Kuwabara met them on the way to Kurama's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Kary shifted in her sleep. It was Sunday and she was out of school. She planned on sleeping in late, especially after the night she'd had.

She had dreamt there was a huge explosion. When she was able to get through the rubble, she found Elly virtually dead. She looked at Kary with sadness in her eyes before dying in her sister's arms. A spirit that she couldn't identify merged in with hers. She didn't know why, but she felt like killing everything around her. She would have if Hiei and Kurama hadn't showed up.

Hiei.

What was so special about him? She knew there was something different about him. He always wore a bandana around his forehead for some reason. Why did he always show up when something happened, even in her dreams? A better question was why had he been plaguing her dreams for the last two weeks.

After a few days alone in Kurama's room, she and Elly had been moved to a different home. The lady's name was Genkai and it turned out she was Yusuke's mentor. She had a big enough home for the six of them plus six more. She was beginning to feel like a caged bird with everyone around. The new guys, whose names were Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka, had been nice to her but it was still a little unnerving.

She shifted again when she heard her door close. She figured it'd be Yukina, another young woman who lived at Genkai's. She cleaned quietly while Kary slept. Something felt different in the room and she cracked one eye open. Hiei sat with his back to the door and head down. She groaned enough to stir him.

"Are you serious?" she asked more to herself. She turned her head to look at him. "Why are you here?"

"Yusuke and that big oaf got into it so I left." He replied.

"And you came in here?"

"I've been in here all night."

She sat up and looked at him in the dim light. "Don't you know a thing about privacy?"

He stretched lazily but didn't otherwise move. "You were mumbling when I walked by. You seemed a little scared. Were you having a nightmare?"

By this point she was flustered. He had been in this room all night long! "No!"

"Liar."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I want to hear it from your mouth."

She gripped the blanket so hard her knuckles turned white. She drew her knees up and rested her chin on it. Finally just giving up, she sighed. "Elly died in my arms. Something akin to energy went into my body and made me angry. That's all."

Hiei was staring at her. He kind of forgot she didn't know what was housed in her body. He set his shoulders back against the wall and said, "Sounds bad."

"It's horrible!" Her voice gave betrayed her body, which was controlled. "I can't lose her."

Sighing, Hiei pushed off the wall and crawled over to her. He gently pushed her back. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him. He held her with a little force as she tried to get up. "Go back to sleep. Nothing's going to happen to you or your sister. I promise."

Kary looked up into his crimson eyes. Something was very familiar about them and that calmed her to a degree. She looked away and relaxed against the bed. As soon as her head nestled into the pillow, she was asleep. Hiei moved and sat back against the wall by the door and watched. She was just like him; wanting to protect her sister. It was something he could respect. He cut his eyes to the side as the door slid open.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough. Elly's with Yukina." Kurama said. He eyed his friend gently. "I'm surprised she's held out this long. Most people with post-dramatic stress would be looney. I'm also surprised she hasn't asked any questions as to why she's got so many people watching out for her."

"She's not most people. She's got a dragon living in her body that she doesn't know about. I don't think many people have that."

"Touché. I'm more concerned about you, though. What are you going to do when all this is over? You know she'll go back to America."

Hiei looked down. "Yeah."

"You forgot." Kurama smiled at his friend then sighed. "You've gotten too attached to her already. It's not going to be easy to let her go."

"I know that! It's just…" His eyes trailed to Kary's sleeping form. "She's so calm. We're just alike."

"Hiei, you're something but calm is not one of them." He shook off the fire demon's glare. "Koenma told me that he was going to give your powers back. Your sentence is going to be light because of her. Because of your sudden ability to care for someone other than yourself, he's not going to make you stay human. Just to let you know, of course."

"Kurama, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were trying to protect us."

"I'm one of the only ones who knows what it's like to protect humans you care for. After the Demon Tournament, I never wanted to return to Youko, or let that part of me out of control."

"It looks like you might have to do that."

"I know. I wonder how long it will be before the dragons actually show themselves to their hosts."

"I've forgotten what Valkarie looks like"

Kurama looked up at the ceiling. "Elly said they were named because their mother had a spur of the moment idea before she died. Do you think the dragons could have been responsible for that?"

Hiei brought one knee up. "I don't know."

The red head cast a glance down at his young friend. "Genkai needs help clearing the spare rooms for the others. You need to eat something before you help."

"I don't want to help."

Kurama didn't say anything; he picked his friend up and carried the yelling demon out. He dropped him in the kitchen and went in search for the owner of the temple.

Hiei sat on the floor and sulked. He wanted to go back to Kary's room and sit in the calm, but Kurama would probably ban him from there. That was the reason he asked Kurama to be his partner. As he was thinking, Yukina came in hefting a tray. The ice apparition paid him no mind as she set about cleaning up. Hiei watched as she washed dishes and scrubbed done the counter tops. He was half asleep when the door slid open again.

"Kary!" Yukina exclaimed. "Are you hungry? I mean you skipped breakfast." She looked at the girl more closely. "Kary, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just make some fruit with vanilla yogurt. Tea will be fine." She replied.

Hiei waited until Yukina was gone before he spoke up. "You're not okay." She refused to meet his gaze as he spoke. "What is it?"

"I heard you and Kurama talking. Is it true? Do I have something living in me?"

He stalled a moment. "It's true. His name is Valkarie and he's a dragon, an ice dragon to be exact. Your sister has the fire dragon, Selphina, living within her."

"Is that the reason Koenma wants you to protect us?"

"Yes."

She didn't say anything. Yukina came in, breaking the sudden chill that came in. she placed the small meal in front of the other girl and continued cleaning. Kary ate in silence and then placed her plate in the sink. She stared out the window for a moment.

"Are you going to merge your consciences?" Hiei asked, knowing that Valkarie had taken over the body.

"I'm working on that. Now that she knows it should be easier."

"Will Selphina do the same to Elly?'

"Probably."

"What is it?"

"Itsuki's the driving force behind this. He's manipulating Sensui and Sniper. He's trying to pull Yomi and Mukuro into this. If he succeeds, both dark lords are going to want you and Kurama back. Then they'll get the two of you to split me and Selphina up. That would make a dragon for each side. Mukuro will have the upper hand because she will have you and another."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you really think you'll let me go after you've spent the last two weeks protecting me? Do you think Mukuro will let you out of her sight? This is a gambling game Itsuki's playing. He wants to split us up. He wants Yomi and Mukuro to enter the scene and start a war. If that happens, we have no choice but to fight. It may split Kary and Elly's minds even further."

Hiei sat back, thinking for a moment. "What do you think we should do?"

Valkarie looked at him. "I need to combine my conscience with Kary's so we are one. After that I need more time to calculate his next movement. First, we need to have a meeting."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone sat assembled in the center of Genkai's temple. Even Koenma was present. Valkarie had combined his conscience with Kary's. Hiei had watched as the pain in her head had annoyed her to the point where she laid down for a little bit. After that she had one brown eye and one blue. She had told them whatever Valkarie impressed on her mind, leaving them all to think it over.

"That's an interesting thought." Genkai said. "It makes sense. Itsuki disappeared with Sensui when he died. He did say he wished Sensui was his lover. Then Sniper disappeared."

"I remember when Sensui asked about Valkarie. He wondered what happened to the Ice Dragon. I didn't know he had merged with a human. The Fire Dragon must have also." Koenma said. He looked to Kary. "What do you suppose we do?"

She was silent a minute, obviously listening to an internal voice. She finally looked to Hiei, who nodded then to Koenma. She and Hiei had talked it over about what should be done. She sighed and rubbed her neck in agitation. "Open a portal and bring Yomi and Mukuro here."

"What!" Kurama exclaimed. "You can't be serious. You don't know how powerful they are."

'Kary." Hiei said, his voice ringing in the blue dragon's mind. 'You have to tell them.'

She looked at him, eyes all blue instead of multicolored. "It would be a blood bath if we did that. Once Yomi learns a person's voice, he can hear them no matter where they are. Don't get me started on Mukuro." Yusuke said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kary snapped, showing the fact that Valkarie had taken over completely. It seemed he did that when she was uncomfortable or scared. Everyone grew silent. "When Yusuke became king of his territory, and yes, I know about that, he put together the Demon Tournament, therefore destroying the other two lords' armies without raising a single hand. There is no doubt in my mind that Itsuki has raised an army that lies in wait for our attack so they can destroy us. You think Sensui was bad at opening a portal to Demon World. Try Itsuki. The Kakai Barrier's already in shambles. Unless you want demons that rival Yusuke roaming around, I suggest you give me a better answer."

No one dared argue since it was Valkarie was the one in charge, not Kary. Hiei was smirking when he realized his plan for absolute control of the situation was working. A little too well, though. He glanced at Koenma. This had caught the prince off guard.

"Fine." He said. "Bring Yomi and Mukuro here on the double."

Hiei walked over to Kary when everyone walked out. She was holding her head as Valkarie receded into the back of her mind. His hand went to her back concern filtered in for some odd reason. She jerked away as if being shocked.

"It would be better if you stayed away from me. I'm trying to live with this but you being around isn't making it any easier. Valkarie keeps whispering things in my ear. So, please…" She stopped talking and closed her eyes.

"We're all in this together, Kary. Valkarie, who is part of you now, brought this up and opened our eyes to what's really going on. We can't leave you and your sister alone just yet." He replied.

"I don't know."

"We need to watch your back." She looked away from him. He pulled on her arm. "Come on."

There was a loud snap outside. Hiei stopped in front of her to gauge the situation before walking out, her directly behind him. There was Yomi and Mukuro standing by the trees. When Hiei looked at Kary, her eyes had gone blue again. He knew she had been scared when they walked out but he didn't know it had been that bad. She looked over as Elly walked up to her, only it wasn't Elly. It was Selphina. Hiei stepped between Mukuro and the twins as Kurama did the same for Yomi. Selphina took her brother's hand.

"Do you think it's wise to be outside with no shoes in this weather?" Kurama asked as they stepped into the grass.

"I'm used to it." She said.

"Valkarie, don't do this." Hiei growled. When he/she ignored him, he stalked over. "Don't be stupid."

"Let her go, Hiei." Yusuke said. The fire demon did what he was asked but he looked at her.

"The dragons." Yomi said.

Selphina stepped between the two. "Valkarie, please don't fight. We're not here for that." Valkarie only looked at her. "I know how malicious you are when you fight, so please." Finally, when nothing was going to do anything, she grabbed the other's hand and led her away.

"So that's them?" Mukuro asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, their human names are Kary and Elly." Yusuke replied. "As you've noticed, Valkarie's more vicious than his sister. Word to the wise: don't mess with them."

"We'll meet in the temple in ten minutes." Genkai said.

"Why so long?" Yukina asked.

"That's how long it will take to calm Valkarie down." Kurama stated.

"I'll talk for her."

"You're the cause of that little outburst." Hiei growled at him. "Don't go there, Hiei."

The simmering fire demon disappeared down the same porch Kary had disappeared three minutes before. Everyone soon filed into the temple. Mukuro and Yomi had to sit outside the door because the guards Genkai had placed on the door wouldn't allow them access. Kary and Elly stood side by side as they waited. Kary's eyes were shifting between blue and brown so fast no one could tell who was in control.

"Do you care to explain why they have brought us here?" Yomi asked.

Elly's eyes went red. "As you may have found out, my brother and I bonded in these human girls. We have been hiding for the last seventeen years. As of late, we have been found and brought here for safe keeping. Now we have pinpointed who is behind all these attacks. Itsuki."

"Itsuki was the Gatekeeper two years ago. He opened the portal to Demon World. That's when the Mazoku awoke in Yusuke and what started this whole thing." Genkai explained.

"And the reason Hiei left my army." Mukuro said.

Kary's eyes, which were still going from one color to the other, narrowed. Elly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yes," Genkai said, breaking the tension. "We have brought you here to side with us."

"Why would we do that?" Yomi asked.

"There would be an all out war if we didn't do it this way. Raizen's heir sided with us. It only seemed fair to ask you two. We would rather be temporary allies than long time enemies." Koenma replied in his diplomatic voice. It was the same voice that made him sound stupid.

"And I didn't want to have to kill you in my pursuit of Itsuki." That was Valkarie.

"Valkarie, isn't that a little bit too forward?" Kurama asked a little on edge.

Elly pushed her sister behind her. "Excuse my brother. He's slightly irritated and can't decide if he wants his human to regain control. When he gets this way, he has a mouth he can't control."

"I see." Mukuro stated. "So the human side is irritated at me?"

Valkarie scoffed. "In your dreams. She's more sophisticated than that."

"Admit it, human. You're fond of Hiei."

Valkarie's power flared when Mukuro put her arm around Hiei. He was feeding off Kary's pain. Selphina had to power up in her human form to hold her brother back. Kurama and Yusuke were on their feet helping to hold the enraged Ice Dragon at bay. Kurama tried talking gently until he saw the Koorime Snowflake glowing brightly.

Suddenly, Hiei was in front of him. He glared at the Ice Dragon with passive eyes. It took a few moments but the blue receded a little bit until it was just a rim around brown. Kary was back in control and looking at him. Finally realizing that Valkarie had been feeding off her emotions just then, she turned and moved to the corner of the room, hiding her face in the corner as a child would.

"Leave." Hiei growled. He waited until everyone had disappeared and the door closed before stalking over to Kary. He turned her around gently. "Don't let Valkarie use your emotions."

"His power is tied to them at the moment."

"Learning to control them so you can control him is the first state."

She shook her head. "It won't happen. His presence is too strong for me to resist. He's always there and yet he has no clue what he's doing."

Hiei tilted his head slightly. "What's with you? You've been distant lately. Not even Elly or Selphina can pinpoint your exact movement and she's your sister. I can understand Kurama, but Elly?"

"You don't see me mocking you do you?"

His temper finally flared. Trying to talk rationally was not working. "This is not mockery! You're endangering everyone, including yourself and your human, Valkarie. I won't let you hurt her or your sister."

That comment made Valkarie come back to the top. "Why do you care? You're just a fire demon who was put in charge of this girl to protect me. Why do you care what happens to her human shell?"

"It's not easy watching you use her to your sick and twisted end. You will get her killed. This is a gamble you won't win. By using her, you're going to get yourself killed."

After the brief confrontation the two dragons got into a scuffle. With Valkarie on the surface it was hard for Hiei to gain the upper hand.

"Stop!"

He was in mid attack when Kary's conscience came to the surface. Hiei hit her hard and ended up pinning her down with his body. When he pulled himself to his hands and knees, he looked down at her. She was tired but as he tried to get into her thoughts, he was blocked, no doubt by Valkarie.

Without thinking, he slid his hand under her head, pulled it up and pressed his lips to hers. It surprised him at how cold they were despite her being a warm-blooded human. He realized she had stopped moving. He pulled back. They stared at each other without saying a word.

"Kary!" It was Yusuke. "Get out here!"

Kary scrambled to her feet and out the door. There stood Sensui, Sniper and Itsuki right in front of Elly. The older twin had gone into a defensive stance that her sister would use. A deep growl came from Kary, signifying that Valkarie had once again taken control. Itsuki looked to her and smiled.

"Ah! This couldn't have turned out better if we had planned it. Both dragons together in one place." He said.

Sniper and Sensui left their master's side and jumped at Elly, only to be knocked by Valkarie's immense power. Itsuki took that chance to grab Elly.

"Drop her." it was a mixture of Kary's and Valkarie's voices that came from her mouth. Everyone who had been watching looked at her in surprise. This didn't happen often. One conscience usually overrode the other. Having them both coincide at the same time was unheard of and dangerous.

"Not a chance." Itsuki opened the portal he came through and disappeared with Elly/Selphina. Sniper and Sensui followed behind to make sure no one followed.

The blue receded from Kary's eyes as she sank to her knees. They had seen what had been discussed days earlier. Valkarie was definitely the stronger of the two yet also the most vulnerable. He could easily lose faith in himself if his sister was taken out from under his nose. Elly/Selphina was the most important person in her life and in an instant she was gone.

Kurama walked over and carefully picked up the grief-stricken dragon. She was colder than she had been and was closed off from all emotion. He carried her past everyone and towards her room on the far side of the temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiei listened to what Kurama told Genkai.

It wasn't an easy time at the temple. Valkarie had completely taken over Kary stating that the girl was too upset to come out. It made everyone wary, save Kurama. The fox demon had pillaged and raided with the dragon enough times to know the moods. Jin and Touya stayed in her room to help keep constant guard.

Yusuke, Koenma, Genkai, Yomi, and Mukuro held "meetings" every afternoon to find some common ground. Hiei and Kurama held their own conferences to determine the easiest way of pursuit. Without Valkarie, who was sulking in his room for the most part, there was no way they could find Elly in Itsuki's territory. It was nearly impossible.

Kurama shook his head as he returned outside. There wasn't much else that could be done. Without the Ice Dragon's cooperation, there wasn't much hope. The two came to Koenma as he came out of the temple.

"Not going so well?" Kurama asked.

Koenma sighed and shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Is it a good thing when something that's supposed to contain breaks?"

"What's this all about?"

"Well, when Valkarie took over because Kary was upset at Mukuro, I noticed the Koorime Snowflake was glowing brightly, bright blue actually. It was the same color of Valkarie's eyes."

"Whatever you do, do not let the Koorime Snowflake or the Fire Star shatter. It will unleash the dragons in humanoid form."

Kurama nodded and headed towards Kary's room. He heard her light breathing before he entered the room. Jin and Touya looked over as the he walked in. Hiei wandered in a few seconds later. How he knew Kurama was on his way was not something the people wanted to know. They sat down and waited. Kary was in a dreamless sleep that was visible by the look on her face. A slight whimper escaped her as she turned over.

"She's been like this for the last two hours." Jin stated sadly. His ears drooped.

"Hiei." Kurama whispered. The fire demon looked up at him. He nodded.

Hiei removed his bandana and the Jagan opened. He closed his eyes and breathed slightly. He tried to probe in Kary's mind, only to run into the dense barrier that Valkarie had erected. It was the same one he felt the other time too, but this time it was stronger. The Jagan closed and he looked around at everyone.

"The barrier's still up but this time it's ten times stronger." He stated.

"Valkarie must be holding it up." Touya replied.

"Yes and no." Kurama said. "He's built it. The Kary we know has retreated into the safest part of her body; her mind. The grief has overcome both of them but Kary is human so she can't deal with it. She turned to Valkarie, the thing that has been with her since birth. He has his own say on what happens to their minds. He's protecting her from us but she's also in that barrier."

"How do you know this?" Jin asked.

"I came across Valkarie before he became the King of the Dragons. He was ruthless. The only ally he had was his sister, Selphina. They were great at stealth but even better when it came to striking fear into their opponents by transforming into their true forms, the dragons. His humanoid form is actually quite beautiful and interesting."

"I believe that." Hiei muttered. He looked at his comrades. "You three go rest. I'll keep watch." No one argued with him because they were all so tired. After they left him, he slumped against the wall nearest the bed. "I know you're guarding her thoughts more than ever, Valkarie. It's okay to come out."

'I'd rather not. I'd end up destroying this place because Selphina was taken. You know Kary's not present at the moment. Even I cannot pull her out.' Valkarie's voice radiated throughout the room as he broadcasted loud and clear.

"What do you want me to do?"

'_Try to wake her up.'_

"How do I wake her up?"

'_Talk to her.' _

Hiei waited a moment just in case he would say something else. He then crawled cautiously towards her. He sat on her bed and whispered in her ear. After three minutes of thinking nothing was happening, her eyes began to flutter. "Come on, Kary. Wake up." Soon her eyes opened and she looked at him. He smiled a little bit. "Welcome back."

"Hiei." She barely whispered. "Please tell me I'm dreaming. That my sister's not really gone."

He dropped his head. "She's going. She has been for two days." He leaned forward when tears formed in her eyes. "Don't cry. I hate tears."

"This is my sister we're talking about."

His eyes softened. "I know. We're trying to find her but we need your help." When she sat up, he moved back, a deep scarlet crossing his face. She was wearing a t-shirt and nothing more. "What are you doing?"

"Getting up."

"You don't have to rush. We can get some done if you tell us what you know."

"I'm going, Hiei. Don't stop me."

He didn't listen to her. He pushed her back easily considering he was much stronger because she wasn't mad. She looked up at him. They were experiencing the same thing they had two days earlier. Hiei lifted her head, lowered his and very gently kissed her. This time she didn't tense up. It was as if they were under some sort of spell. Hiei moved down her neck, leaving a scalding trail.

"Stop." She asked. "We've got to find my sister."

"We'll find your sister after you've rested a bit more."

She nodded and rolled on to her side. He sat back against the wall and watched her sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusuke looked slightly nervous.

Their plan for infiltrating Itsuki's domain had gone off without a hitch. They were at the doors of a grand castle and were waiting for Kary. She had been talking with her sister through telepathy. Kary had found sister in no time after she used Valkarie's deep connection with his. The hardest part would be getting out alive, if they got out at all.

He had noticed that in the last few days Hiei hadn't left Kary's side. Mukuro had voiced her opinion about that in the last meeting. She was concerned that if they all got out alive, Kary would leave Hiei alone again. The only thing the fire demon more than power and the ex-spirit detective dead was someone to love him. He was the forbidden child and that hurt him more than it helped. Yusuke could only wonder if this was out of hand.

There was no time to leave their thoughts unguarded. Itsuki would find them and they would have to fight. They had to get to Elly before something happened to her. Hiei and Kary were the quickest. The two brought up the back because they could use Jin's wind to their advantage. Kary would feed ice energy off Touya until she and Elly were reunited. Kurama was the leader, considering he knew how to be stealthy and had thousands of years to work on that quality.

The group, along with Yomi and Mukuro, burst through the doors of the throne room. Elly was tied up in the corner. She shook her head before Kary rushed forward. About the time she got the shield up, bullets rocketed forward towards the group. Hiei rushed Sniper and took him down. The group split up. Kary's instinct kicked in and she went to Kary. She untied her sister. At that time, Itsuki popped up between them. With a flick of his wrist, the twins were thrown back against the wall. Itsuki held them up with ease.

"Both dragons. I never thought I'd be so lucky. Let's see how you do when you become part of my army?"

"I don't think so." Kary growled through clenched teeth. Itsuki tightened his grip on her.

There was a cracking sound and then something shattered. Itsuki was thrown back. The twins were suddenly lifted in the air as a bright light mixed with red and blue engulfed them.

They had plenty of hang time for a few moments before they were set back on their feet. When the light faded, they were different people. Elly's hair had turned a light crimson. Her eyes were red and her clothes had changed into a robe. Dark crimson, membranous wings rested on her shoulder blades.

Kary was a little different. Her hair had gone to soft blue as her eyes were sapphire. Her clothes were that of fighting style. On her shoulder blades, navy dragon's wings were folded gently. Feathery wings of the dame color were nestled in her hair where her ears used to be.

This was the humanoid form of Valkarie and Selphina.

"This isn't good." Kurama said. "Koenma said not to let them change."

"It's a little too late for that." Mukuro replied. "What do we do?"

"We wait."

All eyes turned to the fight at hand. Itsuki was on the ground cowering in front of the dragons. A loud roar reverberated through the room. Four more dragons came through the window.

"My Lord, you've returned." The silver one said as he bowed.

"Yes." Valkarie's voice had taken over.

"Itsuki," the gold one said with a scowl set on his face. "You're the one behind this."

"Easy, Gildin. Don't upset the King." The emerald one said.

"What do you want us to do, Valkarie?" Selphina asked.

"Erose." A white dragon came forward. "Take him and make sure he knows what he has done and who he has hurt."

"Yes, my Lord." He picked up the struggling Itsuki and left the group.

The other dragons fused into their humanoid forms. Something happened at that moment. Valkarie and Selphina stood in front of the others. A light formed near their cores. A few moments later, each were holding a twin. Kary and Elly looked unharmed as they lay unconscious in the dragons arms. Kurama and Yomi each took one and stepped back to their group.

Valkarie smiled as he looked at the young woman who had protected him all these years. He was fond of her and would miss her when she returned to her own world. He reached out and touched her forehead. A blue mark imprinted on her forehead then disappeared.

"Thank you for protecting the bearers of our souls. Take care of them. They have served their purposes." Selphina said.

"We will. Be careful and get the dragons back under control." Kurama suggested.

Valkarie nodded. With a movement of his hands, he changed into his dark blue dragon form and led his family from the castle.

The group looked at each other, happy this had gone off with little bloodshed as possible. They nodded in agreement and headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's** **Note**: This is the final chapter. I added a little more so it would be a little bit longer.

(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)(%)

Not long after being freed from their dragons, Kary and Elly were heading home.

It was bittersweet for the guys as the girls stood at the departing gate. Elly had gone with Kurama to talk. Yomi and Mukuro had gone back to their own homes with Yomi barely escaping with his entire body intact. They had made sure the twins were okay before deciding they needed to handle things in their own world. Yomi had made sure Kary knew he would be back for her, much to Hiei and Kurama's annoyance.

Hiei and Kary had spent as little time together as possible to lessen the blow of her living. After being together for six weeks, it was hard for Hiei to let go. He wasn't going to admit it but Kurama knew he had formed a strong bond with the girl and probably had done something he hadn't thought possible.

Kary called Elly back over. Their plane was about to board. With hugs to everyone who would accept them, they turned and disappeared through the gate. After the others had headed towards the airport entrance, Kurama looked at Hiei who was staring out the full length window.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Hiei replied. He sighed and turned away from the window. "You were right. She would be leaving."

"Yeah. I hate it when that happens."

Hiei frowned at his friend. "At least the dragons are safe and the population will be reorganized."

"Yes, maybe we have time for a little break."

"Hn."

As they turned away from the windows and walked to their friends, Valkarie and Selphina appeared. They smiled and looked at each other. They turned to the plane as it left the tarmac. They would watch over the twins until their dying day.

END


End file.
